1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a shoe to a gliding element such as a cross-country ski adapted, more particularly, for the practice of skating or skating steps, but also to any other gliding element allowing for the practice of a gliding sport of the skating or ice skating type.
It is more specifically related to an attachment apparatus in which the shoe is affixed to the gliding element at least in the area of the metatarso-phalangeal zone or of the protuberance of the large toe.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
French Patent Publication No. 2,642,980, discloses a multi-point attachment apparatus for a cross-country ski constituted by a beam journalled on the ski, on which the shoe is anchored from the front end thereof up to a zone located in front of the metatarso-phalangeal journal axis. Such an apparatus ensures, by means of the beam, a linkage that is journalled, but rigid in the transverse direction, from the shoe to the ski, and more particularly adapted for the practice of mountain skiing.
Furthermore, it is provided in this same patent publication to affix the beam to the ski and only allow rotation of the shoe about a single axis of rotation positioned in front of the shoe, with the aim of practicing cross country skiing itself, whether it is the classic technique or skating. Such a multi-point attachment apparatus has proven unfortunately to be of a too complicated, heavy and costly construction. It is not very adapted for the practice of skating which requires a good control of the ski by the shoe.
It has likewise been proposed, for the practice of step skating in cross-country skiing or skating, special attachment apparatus maintaining the entire front zone of the shoe up to the metatarso-phalangeal journal axis.
Such an attachment apparatus is for example described in commonly owned French Patent Publication No. 2,595,952. Such an attachment system with an engagement of the shoe on the ski over the entire front zone until the area of the metatarso-phalangeal journal axis is particularly adapted to the practice of skating. Indeed, it provides a better guidance of the ski and a better stability, an increased precision, as well as a good ski/shoe contact, and thus a good feel of the snow necessary for the practice of skating.
Nevertheless, the disadvantage of such an attachment apparatus is the absence of angular movement between the foot and the ski or the gliding element, the foot being connected by the attachment of the shoe until the area of the metatarsus.
Indeed, certain skating skiers prefer to have a greater angular movement so as to have as long a gliding phase as possible and subsequently a greater impulse. The same desire is true for other types of skating sports.